


A Wartime AU But Not Really

by scarheadedferret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th/6th year AU, M/M, Second War with Voldemort, Secret Relationship, Wartime AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: "'I have to leave,' he stated plainly. Harry’s eyes widened with shock and confusion."





	A Wartime AU But Not Really

Draco walked briskly up the stairs of the astronomy tower, anger coursing through his veins. Without thinking he pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it with his wand, a feeble attempt to alleviate his stress. His father had managed to push his family further into the ranks of the Dark Lord, something both Draco and his mother knew would make them more vulnerable. 

He was tired of having to willingly follow his father in his idiotic decisions. Couldn’t he see the dangers of forcing his family into that fucking cult? Draco knew that come 6th year he would have to take the mark. He needed to leave, needed to get him and his mother out before it was too late. 

They could go to France, to one of the Unplottable estates that belonged to the Black Family. Draco’s mind thrummed as he worked out ideas and plans in his head. It was almost summer, they would have to leave soon. His thoughts were jarred, however, when he heard someone coming up the steps. 

Draco couldn’t bother to move and rather took another drag from the cigarette, he didn’t turn to see who had come. 

“Draco, hell, you can’t keep running off like this, what did your father say?” Draco didn’t respond and let out a stream of smoke instead. The intruder walked up to Draco and plucked the cigarette from his fingers, chucking it out over the balcony ledge. Draco lifted his eyes to the bright green ones in front of him.

“I have to leave,” he stated plainly. Harry’s eyes widened with shock and confusion.

“W-Where? Why? Is your father making you do this? I can stop him, I can help, I-” Harry stopped his rambling at Draco’s raised hand. 

“I have to save my mother, it’s not safe at the Manor, with my father,” Harry nodded his head slowly in understanding. 

“When?” 

“End of term I suppose,” Draco sighed, “I’m sorry,” he added. Though it was left unsaid, he and Harry both knew that his departure would mark the end of their secretive relationship. 

“Don’t be, you’ll be safe, that’s what matters,”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Draco whispered, tears gathering his eyes at the thought of abandoning Harry, especially with the thought that Harry could die and he wouldn’t be there to save him.

“It’ll be okay, love. We’ll be alright,” Harry murmured as he gathered Draco in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. They stood like that for a while, Draco’s arms wrapped around Harry’s waist as Harry held him close. 

***

Draco inhaled the salty, warm air as he gazed at the coast from the house. Soon after his conversation with Harry, he had gone home and packed a bag, telling his mother to do the same. They had left that night, to the estate in Cannes, without a word to Lucius and anyone else of their whereabouts. 

He and Harry had exchanged letters, and Draco wished terribly to bring Harry to him rather than let him stay with those dreaded muggles. But he knew the Order would catch drift of his absence, and eventually track him to Draco. So they wrote each other as often as possible, trying to assure that the other was safe and not in any possible harm. 

Draco had thought that their relationship would have come to a close, that Harry didn’t care enough about him to stay with him while he was away. He was wrong however, as Harry told him that he loved him, and didn’t want to let him go. Draco had almost cried from relief and told Harry that he loved him as well and felt the same. 

Draco smiled as he read through Harry’s latest letter, which detailed of his strange outing with Dumbledore, and how he wished he could have Draco with him and in his arms. Draco knew that a war was coming, and that big things were going to happen and change, yet as long as he had Harry, he knew he could get through it. 


End file.
